The present invention is related to novel 7-substituted quinolones and naphthyridones which are useful in treating bacterial infections, particularly against gram positive and gram negative bacteria. The 7-substituent is a pyrrolidine ring substituted at the 3-position by a substituted aromatic hydrocarbon or a heteroaromatic group.